


恕

by Ridiculousparadise



Series: 青色森林 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 恕人恕己 随风随心
Relationships: Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song/Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi
Series: 青色森林 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084133





	恕

**Author's Note:**

> 系列文最后的收束，前文分别是《Twisted》《望春风》《追》《月光黯淡时》和《逃离塔尔塔罗斯之祈》，没看过前文也应该没什么阅读障碍吧…

——

雪落在年尾的最后两天，从下午开始下，纷纷扬扬的，到晚上路旁行道树到枝杈上已经是浅浅一层。

王柳羿从静安的商圈里血拼结束，大包小包地提在手上，有他自己的也有老宋和他女朋友的，司机在电话里说自己一会儿就到了，他们就在出口等。

冷风吹得，把小钰吹进了rookie怀里，王柳羿看着眼前的恩爱情侣，低着头偷笑，小钰看到了，不好意思地又把头埋低了点。

刘青松的消息来得正是时候，跟他说，

“明天要不要去静安寺看看？”

王柳羿什么也没说，发了个地址过去，

那边发来一个问号，王柳羿又回，我今天下午来嘉里中心买衣服。

又补了一句，全明星的红毯要穿。

刘青松回了个哦，那你现在回基地？

王柳羿还没来得及打字，车就到了，副驾驶的暖风吹得人浑身一激灵，既然在车里也就不想打字了，用语音回，我回基地了，明天，呃，明天好像也没空，要收行李。

小钰坐在后排，用很揶揄地声音调侃他，“女朋友？”

王柳羿就很坦然地把手机递过去，“你看，是刘青松啦。”

小钰眼睛尖得很，也就看了一眼，就顺着他和刘青松的话题问，欸，你们想去静安寺啊？

“你下午可以去的啊，其实不用一直在店里等我们的。”

“没，只是看到下雪了，就想起来了。”

“想起什么了？”

王柳羿就不回答，他和刘青松的事情不想让外人知道太多，就把话题扯到今天下午小钰看上了但最后没舍得买的一条裙子。

宋义进揪了揪自己的头发，“不好意思啊，宝贝，我没看出来，我以为你真的不喜欢。”

王柳羿就大喊，虐狗啊虐狗啊，逗得开车的司机都发出很憨厚的一声笑。

话题又再一次绕到王柳羿怎么还不找女朋友这件事上，可能谈了恋爱的人都这样，谈了恋爱就觉得谈恋爱的日子天下第一好，高振宁也催他，小钰也催他，他总是说，再看，再看吧。

握在手里的手机几分钟之前就震动了几次，他划开，三条消息都是刘青松发的。

那好

我最近其实也没什么空，那干脆我多睡会儿了

那改天再看吧

这改天，一改就改到了2021年。

他在全明星的后台又一次跟林炜翔告别，这次他身边没有女伴，而他身边也没有刘青松，1:2也不算输得难看，林炜翔被人约去密室，妆还没来得及卸，粗粗的眉毛被强调得更深，他看看他，噗嗤一下笑出来，林炜翔也笑呵呵地跟他聊天，聊着聊着两个人的车都到了，分头走了。

酒店离会场不算很远，房门刷开，进门是漆黑一团，只有窗外霓虹的一点亮。主办方给他们安排的都是标间，和之前一样，他原定的室友puff回家陪老婆孩子去了，于是他百无聊赖摸出手机，开始骚扰刘青松。

“哥哥哥哥哥”

“松哥松哥松哥”

“松松哥哥松松哥哥松松哥哥”

刘青松给他pin了个问号，他就嘻嘻哈哈地回，“看到标间就想起你了”

“神经”

其实刘青松对他很好，带着点没有办法的味道，大部分时候由着他，小部分时候搞不懂他的脑回路，就骂一句神经，又问他，“你今天心情不错？”

“好像我也没理由心情不好吧？”

刘青松附和他，“也对”

“我想起去年海南了”

“？”

王柳羿说，“我觉得海南的风很好，比成都好”

“怎么了？是因为成都没有我吗？”

“对呀，哥哥”

“神经 我睡了 你也快睡 你明天还要赶飞机”

“哥哥晚安”

黑暗中，王柳羿想起那张脸，眼下带着颗泪痣，看他的时候总带点笑意，他凝望过那张脸千万遍，在宁波深夜的路边摊，在下着雪的静安寺，在半决赛告负的舞台上，也在海南的风里。

全明星赛的赛程安排得很满，穿插了各种活动，也有各种有的没的饭局，终于告一段落了，回来之后他约刘青松，结果又是接风宴，又是各种活动，真腾出空来，是个工作日的上午。

零下的气温，寺内算不上冷清，也绝不是人流如织的样子，一个老阿姨拉着老伴慢吞吞地走在他们前面，他们也不急，就慢吞吞地跟。

“啧啧啧，耳朵都要冻掉了。”老大爷嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

“静安寺灵得来，去年我求菩萨囡囡的姻缘，今年就结婚了好不啦！”老阿姨话音一落，又指指跟在后面的他们，“看人家小年轻都过来求运，就你事情多来！”

刘青松看起来心情很好，也帮着腔，“真的灵，我们每年都来。”他们谈了一会儿天，跨入正殿前，老夫妇转头对他们对他们说，“那祝你们也心想事成哦！”

佛堂很静谧，人少，脚步声也轻，王柳羿恍惚间听到檀香一寸一寸落下的声音，他双手合十地再次祈祷。

这三年他求过得不多，甚至得到的比他祈祷的还要多，他不是很贪心的人，唯一贪心的一回，祈祷所得的多了些，反倒什么都没实现，所以又一次许下和第一次差不多的愿望，

“有比赛打，进世界赛，新的赛季顺利点。”

他又虔诚地拜了拜，将要起身时，身旁人双眼依旧紧闭，他盯了一会儿刘青松的侧脸，那颗泪痣很显眼。

于是他又俯身跪地，求了最后一个愿望，“刘青松是个很好的人，让他幸福一点吧。”

跨门而出的时候，太阳挣脱出了浓密的云层，静安寺金碧辉煌的塔顶反射出耀眼的光芒，他们回望金阁，王柳羿很突兀地开口，“后悔过吗？”

“遗憾是有点，但没后悔吧”刘青松不看他，而是继续盯着那很灿烂的一片。

“我也一样。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的尾巴，刘青松约彼时风光大盛的王柳羿去还愿，王柳羿笑着对他说，“真的很灵，你也快求菩萨保佑你”，然后自顾自跪下去，嘴里念念有词不知道说了什么。
> 
> 2019年他夺冠回来，头一次知道除了比赛外的事情还可以这么多，去还愿的事情也被推到了年初，王柳羿在那一年变了很多，刘青松说不上来，但总隐隐感觉。跪地起身，王柳羿动作利索，刘青松调侃他，“今年怎么不求那么多了。”
> 
> “不求了”
> 
> 并排走在幽长的回廊，今天落雨，没什么人来求佛，王柳羿盯了一会儿身边人的侧脸，四下无人，轻轻抱了上去，刘青松的脉搏在他唇下跳动。
> 
> “怎么了呀blz？”
> 
> 王柳羿也不回答，把人抱得更紧些。
> 
> 18年底，王柳羿跪在庄严肃穆的佛像前暗自祈祷，我要年年岁岁如今朝。
> 
> 20年初，他只希望怀里的人，能陪他久一点，再久一点。
> 
> ————
> 
> 感觉在ao3补了很多奇怪的小尾巴，都是没能写进去的废稿，大家随便看看。
> 
> 整体关系就是，翔松弯恋直，青蓝床伴兼好友，写起来很痛苦也很快乐，就这样吧(o^^o)


End file.
